Human recombinant GHRH-1,44-amide (the natural growth-hormone releasing hormone) will be administered twice daily for 3 months in a dose-randomized, placebo-controlled, prospective study in older men and women to test for reconstitution of, and gender differences in, the aging GH-IGF-I axis.